Donkey Kong's revenge!
by Aeromenca
Summary: In this short fanfic, Donkey Kong's bananas are once again stolen by King k. Rool. Won't he ever learn? Donkey Kong chases him to the new Kremlings air force base to stop him once again.
1. DK's Bananas stolen again!

**Alright, I am here to bring you a funny and entertaining fanfic! This one is about donkey kong getting his banana's stolen...tsk, tsk. The banana nappers will get theirs! Without further ado, aeromenca brings his aero benders donkey kong's revenge! enjoy!**

**disclaimer-I do not own donkey Kong**

* * *

After a long day of fun with his family and the usual banana collecting, donkey kong dozed off, exhausted. The next morning, Donkey Kong woke up to the sound of diddy kong urgently waking him up, yelling his name from right next to him. Donkey kong got up, hurrying to get his trademark tie on. After he did so, he hurriedly climbed down the rope ladder leading up to his treehouse, diddy right behind him. The instant he got down and looked up, he saw his entire banana stash somehow completely grabbed in a single net via an airplane, no doubt with King K. rool in the cockpit. Donkey kong ran after the plane, following the planes path in the sky on the ground, with diddy kong right behind him the whole way.

After quite awhile of playing chase with king k. Rool, donkey kong finally caught up to the plane, which had landed in the Kremlings new air force base.

Donkey kong knew he had to get his banana's back, so he worked with diddy to create a plan. Once they were ready, they started their plan.

_**to be continued...**_

**alright, another shorter fanfic presented here. Second chapter out later in the new future. Aeromenca is outta here on his lightning tornado, but first, a reminder. ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW, GUYS! now, I'm outta here! Byeee!**


	2. The plan!

**So here's the finishing segment to donkey kong's revenge! I hope you guys are enjoying my shorter fanfics that are basically my brain break as well as being another fanfic for you guys to read. Anyways, aeromenca here bringing you guys the finishing segment of donkey kong's revenge! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own donkey Kong country. I have never played it, so..yeah.**

* * *

Diddy kong drew out his rocket barrel pack and peanut popguns, ready to do his part of the plan. Diddy kong flew up to the Kremling's airship base via his rocket barrel pack, before shooting peanuts everywhere and at everything in sight. Diddy kong used his rocket barrel pack to float in midair as he shot hundreds of peanuts at the kremlings, who did not expect an attack, well period, for quite awhile, much less at this magnitude.

Diddy kong shot as many kremlings as he could, but mainly focused on shooting the aircraft until they could no longer fly, and overall destroying their base.

The kremlings who were located in that section of the base grabbed some of the defense weapons in order to well...defend, but Diddy kong shot them down the instant they tried. The remaining kremlings stationed at the liftoff point had already fled or were hiding behind the giant assault plane. Diddy kong took notice of this and shot it down, revealing the remaining kremlings.

While Diddy kong was distracting the kremlings by destroying plenty of kremling aircraft of all sorts, destroying their base and shooting down countless kremlings, donkey kong was doing his paet, which was actually a stealth mission. Donkey kong snuck around the bases exterior until he spotted king k. Rool's hideaway, which was marked by his signature crown. Donkey kong spotted a conveniently placed bounce pad, which he used to bounce up to the hideaway. Donkey kong saw the kitten coming to warn king k. rool of diddy kong, and he hid behind the enterence of the hideaway, pretending to be a pile of poop.

The kremling ran past him into the entrance. A couple seconds later, king k. rool came out of his hideaway, running behind the kritter. Donkey kong got up, climbed into the the crane that was right next to the hideaway, destroyed the hideaway, grabbed his banana's and got the fuck out of there, diddy kong shooting a ton of exploding coconuts before he saw donkey kong make it safely back to the treehouse.

Diddy kong and donkey kong high-five before treating themselves to some banana's as they lounged around by the treehouse. They laughed as they saw the kremlings airship base go up in flames.

**there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed this brain break fanfic. If you liked this fanfic, check out my other ones. I really got nothing else to say. Until next time, aeromenca here, riding out of here! Take care!**


End file.
